The present invention is in the field of vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication which is already existent in particular for automotive safety applications. In the following, the present invention and the problem addressed thereby will specifically be explained on the basis of car-to car (C2C) communication, although this should not be understood as limiting.
JP 2006 101294 A and JP 2007 189436 A disclose examples of such C2C communication systems. The C2C communication systems disclosed in these papers comprise means for elimination or prevention of interference in the transmitted signals.
In the near future, modern vehicles will be equipped with the capability of creating an in-vehicle WLAN hotspot. As such, the complete elimination or prevention of interference between the different interfering WLAN hotspots is a challenging object. The WLAN hotspot frequency of for example 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz at a power level of 14 dBm or 30 dBm, respectively, will have an influence on other WLAN connections of other vehicles in the proximity of this vehicle. Preferably the maximum throughput with the minimum power should be applied. However, as the CA threshold is not directly depending on the transmission power, a reduction of the transmission power is not always and directly beneficial.